Darkness Rising
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: A non-canon fic I've made several months ago. Gavin and Ichabod go on a camping trip and later find themselves in peril as the entire city of Sleepy Hollow plunges into madness. They will have to use every trick in the book to find the culprit and reverse the curse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sleepy Hollow TV series, FOX does. Except my OC's Gavin and Turgado.**

 **Halloween is coming up, and what better way to embrace the festivities than making another horror fic of my favorite series, Sleepy Hollow. This time, Gavin and Ichabod are on a camping trip, but during their break, they encounter a strange, dangerous phenomenon occurring throughout the city.**

 **Note: This is a non-canon story, but it does take place around Season 3. Joe is seen, and fortunately Pandora and the Hidden One won't be on here, and neither would Reynolds or Sophie.**

 **Let's begin my second attempt for a creepy Sleepy Hollow story. Enjoy!**

The night air was crisp, giving a hint that summer is ending and autumn is on its way. The sky was as black as tar; however, the men did see numerous stars glowing like beacons. But that wasn't the only source of light as a full moon casted its hue amongst them. And a small campfire illuminated the scene, cracking fresh wood.

Crickets and cicadas sang in the distance. And the smell of the fire brought back earlier memories of their own camping trips, as Ichabod and Gavin discussed their childhood while they were roasting marshmallows with clean sticks.

"Have you roasted marshmallows before, Ichabod?" Gavin asked.

"No, not like this. The only time I'd consider roasting them was when they were sitting and expanding in a cup of hot cocoa. Heh, I could barely drink it."

"Right, right," Gavin said, and his face gleamed. "I suppose you never actually had a S'more before, either, huh?"

His face clouded "I beg your pardon?"

"A S'more. You know, the most tasteful and the most popular camping snack? Don't tell me you never tried one." Gavin's remark made him more skeptical. "You're really missing out. Ok, I'll show you how it's done."

He opened his tote bag, and withdrew some Ziploc bags: one had unwrapped graham crackers, the other had a ton of small, flat pieces of chocolate. He took out two halves of crackers, took out two pieces of chocolate, and he explained as he went when he stuck the chocolate on one cracker. He picked up his discarded marshmallow stick and held it over the fire til it was a light brown. He used the other end and removed the stick from the white, gooey blob and placed the S'more on a napkin.

"Try it!" he offered. "Believe me, it's very irresistible, even on its first bite."

Ichabod took it and sure enough, he was right! "I told you it's love at first bite!" Gavin smiled as he made himself one. He also explained the history behind that addictive treat, and his friend had never been more amazed. They devoured a few more and before they knew it, it was getting late.

At around 11, Gavin gave a cliffhanger on his long, spooky story as he recalled the "hardcore" horror movie, _Sometimes They Come Back...Again_. Ichabod was astonished how he experienced something so horrid, as he finished the scene when Jules was murdered by a deck of Death Tarot cards of all things.

The weather was getting colder and the guys went into the already-made two-room tent. Before they settled for the night, the corporal thanked him for spending time alone with him, as he'd been looking forward to this for...a couple years. They hardly had the chance since they're preoccupied with the war. Ichabod appreciated as much as he did. He was actually proud of him of a few things he taught him, like hunting and just living on the land. The whole experience was not only to enjoy themselves, but Ichabod training Gavin almost the same way his father did. They said good night and they fell asleep almost instantly.

On the next clear morning, the Freemason woke up early making breakfast for the two of them. Eggs were sizzling on a fryer over the recently used campfire and he was cutting up fresh venison.

Seconds later, an unusually huge flock of birds flew across the sky. The squawks were so audible, as if they were almost screaming. Soon, two of them were clashing at each other, tearing their bodies apart as they used their beaks and talons! The egrets fell and he stood up. The fight ensued until one of them was dead; the strong one had a strange sneer as its eyes shined a red color. Then it flew away. With egrets, this was not their normal behavior; that bird was fighting one of its kind to the death!

As he watched the flock pass by, he saw another spectacle. At first, he thought it was an enormous cloud covering the sun, but it wasn't. It looked too violet for some odd reason. He thought his eyes were fooled by the rays, but he came to the conclusion that like the egret's death, it was something more sinister. Quickly, he ran to the tent, and shook Gavin's arm. "Gavin, Gavin! Wake up."

Slowly, his eyes opened. In a groggy voice, he murmured, "What is it, Ichabod...? Are we under attack?"

As he yawned and rubbed his thick eyes, he could barely make out what his friend was saying. But he knew something was wrong as he kept telling him that they must leave, or so he thought.

He tried to reason with him, but Ichabod grew more desperate. Together, they emerged from the tent, and the cloud was looming closer. Not only that, but the forest became noisier.

"What's happening?" Gavin queried as he looked at that thing in the sky.

Grabbing his hand, Ichabod pleaded, "We should go. Now!"

Without hesitation, they ran as fast as they could, nearly tripping over twigs and limbs of trees. As they evacuated, it was as if the chatter and the cloud was catching up to them!

"It's closing on us! Where are we going?!"

"Anywhere but here! We must get to the lake!"

Exhausted, with the threat growing closer, they finally reached a clearing, the lake was only a few feet away. Gavin asked Ichabod why they'd be here, but he only said to trust him and that it's their last hope. The wild animals' cries were almost deafening, and the cloud of darkness was inches away. Petrified, Gavin could only watch.

"COME!' the Witness shrieked as he reached for Gavin again.

They had no choice but to dive! While they were underwater, they saw the cloud cover over them, and the chaos seem to be subsiding. They held their breath as long as they could, until their lungs were feeling they could burst. First, Gavin surfaced, then Crane. Aside from being extremely drenched and cold, they never had any aggression. It was as if they protected themselves from that mysterious threat that seems to affect those who're exposed to it.

"We seem to be safe...At least for now." Ichabod mentioned. They may have been immune for the moment, but they were surrounded by demonic creatures and numerous chances they'd get infected.

The duo looked up at the sky which now had a sinister violet-grey hue covering the sun. This was unlike any type of cloud color they've seen before. As soon as they were ready, they walked their soaked selves back to the campsite.

"It's quiet." Gavin said.

"Too quiet..." Ichabod added. "We must be very discreet, Gavin. There's still a chance we'd become like them."

He explained about what he saw with the egrets as well as the ominous cloud. He also figured they'd be possessed themselves if they ever get attacked. "One bite or scratch could lead to an infection. Perhaps it's the same if we eat or drink anything that's not contained."

Gavin understood all of this, and he wondered if Crane has dealt with a threat like this before in his time.

Then, they were shocked as they saw their site in shambles. The fryer was toppled over, the bonfire was extinguished and wrecked, their tent had huge scratches, debris was all over the place. It reminded them of a similar incident from the Serilda of Abbadon; Ichabod told Gavin about their first monster after the Horseman of Death. This must've happened while they escaped. The results with the dark cloud was undoubtedly real!

Ichabod immediately cleared his head and suggested they should call their friends if they're safe. Luckily, they found their cell phones, discarded but nearly intact. He called Abbie and he warned her of what's to come. However, Gavin called Jenny and she never answered. He figured she was sleeping, it was still early. Or worse...

Because it has already reached the city, it's obvious some civilians were infected. Abbie and her team are working on getting them to safety, but one of her associates was unlucky. An aggravated person with glowing red eyes attacked him, and he turned into a demon himself in a matter of minutes! They can't possibly shoot the victims, unless they absolutely have to...

"Hang on, Leftenant. We're on our way back. We can settle this, meet me at the Archives."

"Be careful, Crane. How's Gavin?"

"He's all right for now. Report to me at the Archives." It was a good thing that Reyes knew about the supernatural when the Hellfire club attacked the vault where it held the Aurora Borealis weapon Ben Franklin made. She had been very supportive to the team since then.

When he hung up, the Witness suggested to travel lightly, pack up anything that's vital for their survival. They must hurry before the situation gets worse.

Meanwhile, inside the camper Jenny and Joe were sleeping soundly. She _did_ hear her cell phone ring as Gavin called but she just turned over after she ended it. They were completely unaware of the violet cloud covering the sun. And the side window was left open, allowing the toxic air to seep through. She muttered and her fist tensed. Then she gradually woke up, and she wound up as a victim of the cloud's curse. Soon after, Joe followed suit.

The scene was horrifying as the team saw citizens getting violent smashing cars, infecting others, and just causing erratic chaos! They knew time was short as they could be next. The effects kept spreading immensely like a wildfire! They must put a stop to it!

When they parked in front of the Archives, Ichabod said they should take the tunnel entrance, so it's safer. The front entryway could make them vulnerable. Thank goodness they managed to pack some flashlights during their rush.

Ichabod lead the way and they became fully alert as they ventured through, until they saw light coming from inside a grey room. They climbed the ladder and he slowly discarded the vent before they crawled in. Gavin replaced it and they emerged into the library. The team also used to call this room the Armory, because it provided info on what the predicament was thanks to Ben Franklin.

The former history professor hopes he has dealt with this case once before and he desperately rummaged through his files. He knew where each volume was so Gavin stood guard. He was skimming through a journal until his name was called. It was Abbie. They went to her and she assured them that she hasn't been infected...yet.

There was some grim news, though. It was getting worse out there. And if that wasn't bad enough, Ichabod couldn't find an entry of reversing the curse. However, Benjamin has dealt with this incident in the past. He said it wasn't to the extent as it is now. Instead, he discovered the unsettling method at a dark mass of all things. As a spy, he has unveiled this secret of turning innocents, even Whigs, against their own cause, brainwashing them. As if King George's warriors were expanding their army; in fact, it was actually his idea. All they did was breathe in the vapor, or drink the water as the sermon proceeded from a crimson cansiter. This was to either make the influence stronger, or just create more victims.

He dropped the book as he reminisced the first demon officer he met, when he refused to kill Arthur and was ambushed by the Colonel. He's been in many occults before, but none like this. He sat down and his body still quivered.

"Crane, what's wrong?" Abbie softened.

He said it was something from the distant past and it has become colossal. There is no cure, and he seems very nervous as they couldn't find one.

"Crane, you will find the answer. You always do." she assured. "We must not live in fear of it. I'm scared, too. An agent was already infected and it can easily spread to other agents or civilians. We should never surrender to our fears."

Then, as she stated to him, he thought about the Onondagas. They can be just as vulnerable, but he's certain they can hold their own for awhile. She had the idea that they could go to Chief Turgado for assistance and recruit his tribe as a means of defense.

"Don't forget about us."

They looked up and Jenny and Joe walked in.

"Jenny! Joe! You're alright!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Yes, we are. You will not stand a chance by yourselves. Come with us." Joe offered, being the soldier he once was. But Ichabod on the other hand didn't seem convinced, he had a feeling something wasn't quite right with the two.

"You'll help us." Abbie said.

"Certainly." Jenny added. "But..." She looked at Joe who nodded then she her face fell. "I must apologize, and pay my dues."

"For what?" Abbie asked.

When she opened her eyes, they were glowing red and her face scorned. "For this."

"Miss Jenny, no!" Ichabod screamed, but it was too late.

Joe grabbed Gavin, forced him to turn around by binding his arms, and kicked him in the back, causing him to falter. Before he Witnesses had a chance, Jenny took out a pistol, aiming at them!

"Jenny...You're infected." Abbie said.

"Indeed, I am." Her sister said proudly. "We have unfinished business to make up for. Gavin will be a formidable recruit."

He struggled, but Joe's hold was strong. "You'll never infect me." he said.

Joe took out a knife and held it up against his throat, almost piercing it by a hair. "Then you shall be used as a sacrifice."

"Wait!" she commanded. "We might make an exchange for someone even better, more qualified." She sneered at her sister, "A Witness."

The chosen ones were so shocked, they could barely move or speak. "So, what would it be?" she said impatiently. Gavin looked around with his worrisome eyes. He couldn't bare one of his best friends surrender to them in order to save his life; he'd rather die than put them in harm's way, let alone let them fall prey to the curse.

Just then, Abbie lowered her guard and made the offer. But Ichabod stepped in. "Me. I will be the one your demon lord wants!"

Joe released him and Jenny said, "It's already...been arranged." She had summoned five officers into the Archives amidst the pandemonium. "Take her away!"

They captured her and dragged her away in handcuffs and a cloth covering her mouth.

"Leftenant!" Ichabod faced the duo. "I told you I'm the one you want!"

"Oh, you will be, Crane. As soon as we make the sacrifice." Jenny said. "Gospodor will be pleased." Her eyes glowed as she grinned.

He lunged toward the officers and they fought against him. During the melee, Abbie, Jenny, Joe, and the remaining men were gone while Gavin searched for a weapon. One of the guys held his left arm back and bit down hard. Ichabod screeched in pain, and he dropped to his knees.

Before the commander looked up, Gavin hit him squarely in the head with an iron arm brace, and stunning the others with a bag of salt, and slapping them across the head with the iron braces again. He retracted them and ran to Ichabod who had stabbed his wound with a hunting knife.

"Ichabod! You're bleeding! Why?"

"Ergh, I'd rather bleed out the toxins. I must not...get infected. Quickly, get some used clothing, I'll cover the wound. Ach!"

Gavin took out a worn shirt, and handed it to him. He pressed it directly on the wound and tied up the sleeves in a knot. It was almost like a cast, but it wouldn't be too absorbent for long as a huge quantity of blood was shown through.

With his free arm, Ichabod tried to stand. He seemed to be light-headed, and Gavin tried to place his right hand over his shoulder.

"We cannot stay here...We must find someplace safe. I cannot...warn the Onondagas now." Ichabod said, barely coherent as they walked out of the Archives using the main vacant hall.

"I'm sure there's a church nearby, as demons can't enter hallowed ground."

"Indeed, there must be one here..."

As they got outside, most of the demons were gone. It was unusually silent, no cars moving, no people chatting, though there was more devastation. Crane theorized they must've gone to Gospodor, which he translated as Latin for demon lord. Gavin begged him not to talk as it's sapping his strength. He _was_ having a difficult time carrying him already.

The further they walked, the harder it was to keep Ichabod up on Gavin's aching shoulder. His body was starting to drop, and moments later, he collapsed to the pavement.

"Ichabod! You can't stay like this." But he was beginning to lose consciousness as Gavin kept imploring him to stay awake. He even tried calling for help, but no one was coming.

Then, as a glimmer of hope, a few men ran to them. One was wearing a reverend's suit. "Are you hurt? Here, we'll help you." he said.

"No, not me. It's my friend, Ichabod. He's losing a lot of blood. He needs help!"

The man silenced Gavin and he and the two refugees carried him inside a church that had a wooden exterior, showing a large cross above the two doors. Inside had such a massive room and a beautiful design: above the red-carpeted altar it shown a golden arc. The cathedral above it had a magnificent church with numerous steeples glowing. To the left and right of it, apostles were shown in stained glass. At the center-left and center-right, it almost looked like thin, light-blue curtains. The middle steeple was shining as if it was lighting up the hall itself. The floor casted a reflection of the centerpiece and there were enormous wooden balconies to the left and right of the room with red curtains within them. The seats looked like they could hold 1,000 refugees. And to top it all was an arch, with an angel looking down.

Gavin was so awe-struck of the interior design. He hadn't visited many churches, but it really did stand out. He wondered if Heaven could ever look this beautiful, if he could go there. The reverend took him out of his fascination as he urged him to follow the refugees to a back room in the left side.

The place was completely covered in sleeping bags, and there were no windows, which made it very dark compared to the main hall. Gavin unzipped his tote and laid it out. Slowly, they put Ichabod down and he zipped it up with his arms hanging over it. His face was pale and he groaned constantly.

Gavin and the refugees helped remove and discard the bleeding cast, and replaced it with straps with lukewarm water. They said to him it'll eventually harden like a real cast, and they'll stop the bleeding. Gavin remained by his side, and kept hoping he'll come around soon. He also prayed that they'll somehow save Abbie, Jenny, and Joe before it's too late.

It was near dusk, and candles were flickering and glowing in distant walls. In his own sleeping bag, Gavin was resting next to his friend. It had been a long day.

Slowly, Ichabod's eyes began to flutter open. He looked around, wondering where he was. And then saw Gavin, sleeping soundly on his side. Assuring him he's awake, he reached and touched his hand. Gavin's eyes immediately shot open and he saw Ichabod.

"Ichabod. A-are you...alright? Have you been infected?"

"Not yet..." he said groggily.

Gavin called for the reverend and moments later he examined him. He may have been weak, but he wanted to be completely sure. He did _NOT_ want to have a slaughtering inside a house of God. He sprinkled some salt on his wrist, it had no effect. He told him to widen his eyes, they only had bags under them, nothing unusual. He took out a cross from his pocket, and showed it to him, he didn't falter.

"For the love of Jesus, he made it. He survived the infection, he's very lucky."

They both took a sigh of relief at the pastor's words. Then he and a few refugees volunteered to give the duo something to eat; it was time for dinner, after all.

As they ate, their strength gradually returned, even though Ichabod's left arm was still very sore. He was still willing to visit the Onondagas but the pastor wouldn't let them leave just yet. Time went on, the sun was beginning to set, which could be a sign that there'd be even more victims of the toxic cloud and Gospodor. The fears of what would become of their friends, especially Abbie, never left their minds.

The reverend, with a saddened expression, walked in. As they expected, more people and even a couple ravenous dogs were destroying everything in their sights. Gavin urged him to see that they can't stay here and let the situation get worse. They had to do something before the curse could be irreversible. Ichabod explained his plan:

"We are in a church, are we not? Then, supposedly, there may be holy water since we are on hallowed ground. It is our only effective weapon against Gospodor's legion, but we must get Chief Turgado. He's an Onondaga shaman, he could use the holy water and perform a rain dance ritual. This will be used to a greater scale and chances are everyone will be cured. Millions of lives are at stake, and eventually the cloud of darkness would affect more victims _outside_ of Sleepy Hollow. You must trust us, Father."

"He's right, you know." Gavin added, never doubting his words.

For a brief moment, the pastor nodded. "I see. You're very resourceful, my son, and courageous. Take this as an offering." He withdrew a pint-sized glass of holy water, an angel was embedded at the top and a cross was etched on the face of the bottle. "Please keep this sacred relic safe, and use it well."

"We will save this city, defeat the demon lord and break the spell. We shall not get tainted by the darkness. You've my word on it." Ichabod made his signature bow to the pastor, Gavin grinned. He was always affectionate by it.

They packed up and left the building and the pastor wished them good luck and God bless. He'll pray for their success, and he had an inclination that Ichabod was someone to lead them to victory. That he was the Chosen One, something more.

As they went back to the car, he hesitated. Gavin asked what was the matter. He said that someone is watching them, someone very evil. Gavin asked it was Gospodor, but Ichabod urged to go inside with him. They must hurry to the village deep within the woods at Trout Lake, just a few miles from Ichabod's old cabin. The trek would be risky cause of the numerous animals that are influenced by his curse, much like the egrets. They got their weapons ready and his next destination was the cabin itself.

They made their way to the distant village, and it was getting darker by the minute. Even the intense stench of rotting bodies hung in the air. They had to be careful not to step on them, or make themselves known. They fought off a few creatures: some rodents, a wolf or two, and ambushed by a grizzly. Ichabod shot his crossbow, but the bolt bounced off. The village was nearby and they kept driving it to their haven. Just then, an array of arrows pierced its side and it fell to the ground like a thud made by a tree.

Ichabod thanked the warriors in their language and they persuaded him to go to Turgado. They followed them, looking over their shoulders in case there's another attack. Various carcasses were laid on the ground, each slain nearly the same way as that bear. Several tribesmen were patrolling the area, while others were desperately making weapons. They entered the center tepee with the chieftain in distress.

"I'm glad you made it Soaring Crane and Battle Hawk. But, we cannot hold off the threat for too long. Everyone is in famine, we're drastically low on supplies, and we kept being attacked. Worse still, with those who are inflicted, they won't survive and become themselves again. We do not have much time. And Ruby Wolf..."

"No, there is hope." Soaring Crane took out the glass the reverend gave him. "You must perform the rain dance. The holy water could be used to reverse the infection upon those who make contact. With or without Gospodor, the city may recover. Time is precious, we must not waste it. Gavin, stay with them and help them prepare the ritual. I'll save Leftenant and the others-"

"Whoa, no way! I can't let you go alone!" Gavin cried.

"It's me he wants. I haven't submitted yet, but I'm the only one who can stop him and save her." Ichabod gave Turgado the bottle. "Do not grieve for me, I shall return. Gospodor cannot infect the remainder of Sleepy Hollow, nor beyond."

As a final tip, Turgado mentioned that he should go to the "highest point" when dealing with the demon lord. "Hurry now, Soaring Crane. Our fate's in your hands." As if he hadn't heard it countless times. For protection, he covered himself with salt and he left.

He ventured back to the cabin fully armed. He had a feeling that Abbie may be imprisoned at the police station she used to work at with Reyes and Frank. Little did he know, someone was watching him. It was Jenny, leading an army of infected animals. He looked behind him as he heard a rustle, and he saw many pairs of red eyes staring at him. She emerged. "There he is. The Witness. Where have you been, Crane? Trying to reverse the infection?"

Ichabod's reaction was similar to a deer in the headlights. "Miss Jenny..."

"Trying to save my sister from certain death? Have you forgotten what she had done to me over the years?!" she exclaimed, her voice growing louder with resentment.

"Miss Jenny, you do care for your sister. The infection is poisoning your mind." he countered.

"Enough talk, Crane. It's you we want!" The animals snarled at her words, and as she pointed to him, they gave chase.

He kept running as fast as his legs could carry him until he reached to his car. He immediately started it up, but unbeknownst to him, a brainwashed cat leaped on the roof before he drove off. Joe watched the entire scene from the inside of the cabin through a window. As he drove away, he signaled to Jenny on his walkie-talkie that we got him where they want him. He was heading to the police station to save Abbie.

He passed many animals as well as civilians when he reached the main road. All keeping their eyes on the van. They all knew where he was heading next. Sure enough, he immediately hit the brakes as soon as he got to the station. But just as he got out, the cat leaped on him, nearly scratching his face. He managed to toss off the stray feline and it hissed with its eyes shining brighter than ever with its fur sticking up. Then before he leapt on him again, he shot it with his crossbow, and it went down like a sack of sand.

But the peace didn't last long. Another van was speeding toward him, with Joe, Jenny, and a few officers in tow. Ichabod headed straight in and hurriedly searched for Abbie's cell. The place was wrecked, but empty of occupants. He kept locking the thick, metal doors as he went, trying to keep the infected cronies at bay. Passing a few desks, he saw a staircase leading down. He took it and a few cells surrounded him. The hall was dark, and he kept whispering her rank. She woke in one of them as the flashlight kept passing over. She slowly rose and saw Ichabod instead of a brainwashed person checking on her.

"Crane...Crane." she whispered.

He went to her. "Leftenant, I'm here. I'm going to get you out."

"Crane, no. It's a trap, you must leave. They want you here to rescue me."

He hesitated and she said that they were using him as bait. They knew he was desperate and that's why she was sent here. It's like they have a collective consciousness, they all think alike; that's how their master and the infection works. They've been watching him all along.

Fearful, he still was anxious to get her away from here. And he also told her about the plan with the Onondagas. But it was as if they were hearing everything. A gun was cocked behind his head. "I'd knew you'd be here." Jenny said.

"Crane...Jenny, don't shoot him!" Abbie pleaded.

"Oh I'm not gonna shoot him. I'll make him...one of us." She signaled the henchmen to force him to surrender as they surrounded him. Guns were pointed at him, and he had no chance of escape now.

"You've been following me, spying. All because you want me to submit to the curse."

"We didn't want you to become infected, our lord, Gospodor, does." she corrected.

She gave Joe the knife he used earlier. He knelt and sliced open the cast and a huge red and purple bruise was shown on his upper arm where the teeth marks were. It was nearly closed, and he persuaded, "In exchange for Abbie's life then. You shall remain as our lord's servant indefinitely. You, too, were a soldier. Now, you can put these skills to great use. We will spare her life, if you're willing to join us in _our_ revolution."

He stabbed his upper arm, reopening the wound. Blood began to streak down once more. With a horrific grin, he ordered to conceal the wound after he bit hard! With his free arm, Ichabod tried to push him away, but his grip was strong. The pain was almost unbearable, and all Abbie can do was watch in terror.

Joe wiped the blood away from his mouth after he released himself. The wound had more, deeper teeth marks, and the officers immediately re-covered it. Ichabod's body was trembling from the pain, and his sight became blurry. Then clearer when, somehow, his upper arm gradually lessened in torture. In fact, it was getting cooler, stronger, and flimsier.

It left just a tingle and he began to feel more relaxed. He no longer had any pain, nor fear. He actually was feeling...better. As the darkness coursed through his veins, he had visions of everything concerning the infection: the egrets, the cloud, the numerous animals, the chaotic civilians, his comrades Jenny and Joe inviting him to become one of them, and a brief distorted glimpse of the black mass itself from his past with Franklin...The enticing atmosphere filled him with a pang of pleasure. He sank down and he groaned from this intriguing sensation.

His heart began to race and his breath was heavy as he recollected these strange flashbacks. His eyes turned as dark as the cloud, and his pupils slowly turned a glimmering red, and he seemed to be...smiling. This _is_ what he wanted! As a Witness, he was finally fulfilling his destiny for over 230 years. At last, he now has someone to embrace it with. The demon lord, Gospodor, was awaiting him, even though he hadn't seen him yet. This was his true purpose; he no longer cared for his friends' well-being or fighting for his country, as he felt he had already succeeded.

Slowly, he rose to his feet. So did the others, and their heads bowed. And he spoke in a vehement and urgent voice, "I am now Gospoor's loyal herald. He has summoned me to fulfill his destiny, as I have mine. Bring me to him."

"Done." Jenny said, and despite Abbie's pleas for him to snap out of it, they escorted him.

A water tower was looming in the distance. Trees were surrounding it, and further ahead was a small patch of sand next to a deserted road. At the other side, there was a small ranch house with a massive indigo porch. An insignia of a pentagram and two curving horns in the center was etched above the door. Two tall torches with skulls were lit at the tips. In an elaborate, blood red canister, Gospodor gazed into it. It had shown that Ichabod was now one of them, and is willing to meet him.

The demon lord was muscular and had burnt orange skin. He had a pair of thick horns protruding from his head, as well as a pair of tinier horns across his forehead. He was wearing a cloak and holding a staff, sitting on a seat of a golden glider. His elongated tail wrapped around to his lap as he gleamed, "They have found him. The Chosen One, Ichabod Crane. He is now finally coming to us. He will witness our triumph as we spread the darkness throughout the world. Our work in Sleepy Hollow is nearing its end. Within an hour, the darkness would consume all."

"Hail, Gospodor!"

He looked up and Jenny and Joe marched up the side of the patio. "Ah, Jennifer and Joseph. You have brought the Witness here, I trust?"

They knelt. "We have, m'lord." They said in unison. Ichabod emerged and saw his ruler at long last. It was a stunning sight; all the things he saw and heard were true as he finally met him face to face.

"Come forth, herald." Gospodor boomed.

He walked toward him and greeted him as he knelt and bowed down low. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lord Gospodor...We now have the chance to finally meet..."

He walked to him and laid a strong hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I've heard a lot about you. The honor's mine." He gazed at his two colleagues, "You two have done well. Prepare for the ceremony. I shall gather our brethren here." He started at the sky and raised his arms. His eyes turned white as they fizzled. "Everyone! Come to where I am! The Witness is here with us now. Let us finish our mission, and embrace our achievement! Come, now, and show us your resolve!" he roared. As he made the announcement, every person he infected looked over and instantly marched toward his perch.

The crowd gathered in a matter of seconds, as every man, woman, and child worshipped him. Jenny and Joe were together at the front of the large audience. Sitting on the glider, Gospodor and Ichabod watched until the ground was barely seen. Their eyes glowed in delight and cheered for him.

Together, they rose and Gospodor made the announcement. "You! Are all now witnesses for the conclusion of our cause. The chosen herald, Ichabod Crane, has been brought to us! With his resolve, as well as yours, we will let all of mankind embrace the darkness the world over! Our mission is nearly in completion, but now we must leave this godforsaken city. We have achieved our goal as we have found the Witness, and he shall fulfill his destiny with us! We will rise!"

The large quantity of people all roared together. It was complete pandemonium, that they weren't aware of the storm brewing over them. There was a subtle rumble of thunder and a tiny droplet landed on Ichabod's nose. He was so consumed, he hardly noticed. Then, it immediately started to pour! It was almost like a monsoon. Everyone started to cry out as they were being exposed to the holy water shower. Turgado has done the spell!

They held their bodies in agony. It was almost like bathing in acid, and it eventually affected Jenny, Joe, Ichabod, and Gospodor.

"Erarrgh! How can this be?!" He fell back underneath the roof, and Ichabod was still exposed as it burnt beneath his skin. In particular where the infection site was. Then, everything was silent, except the constant downpour.

Strangely enough, after the intense pain, it kind of felt refreshing like any other shower. The first to come to was Crane, just as his hand was twitching. With a grunt, he woke up and noticed he was soaked, but renewed. He checked his body and everything was healing. Even his sore left arm. Then he realized what happened. He immediately went to Jenny and Joe and they started to stir.

"W-what is this?" Jenny asked groggily.

"...The storm. It cured us." Ichabod said.

The civilians rose up and they wondered what they've done and where they've been. Completely oblivious to everything. Except for him since he has eidetic memory. Jenny and Joe even wondered where that demon went. He looked at the porch and he disappeared, the canister with him.

"I have to find Gospodor. He could restart the darkness! Miss Jenny, Master Corbin, save Leftenant, watch out for creatures who'd be infected still. And gather up the Onondagas. I'm going after the demon..." It was very rare that he said something this serious. There was no way they could say no to this. They knew what Ichabod had to do.

"Good luck, Crane." Joe replied.

"You're gonna need it." Jenny added.

"Right. Miss Jenny, Master Corbin, post-haste." He rose and ran just as the rain began to stop. He remembered what Turgado said, about the "highest point" in Sleepy Hollow. Which happened to be a mile away, the water tower!

With his body sizzling, Gospodor managed to the top where he began to reactivate the canister using a few bolts coming from his fingers. The storm was building up as Ichabod climbed the tall ladder, nearly slipping at almost every step. Jenny and Joe parked their vehicle in front of the precinct and rushed inside.

Through her holding cell, Abbie saw the two running down the stairs, she braced for the worst. Jenny assured her that she and Joe are no longer infected. For now, at least, until Ichabod defeats Gospodor once and for all. Joe used the master key to open the old padlock and the door slid open with a screeching noise. Abbie immediately hugged her. They were finally reunited as sisters should be. She did grow worried for Crane when they told her about his showdown with the demon lord.

They headed to the Onondaga village which was being swarmed with menacing beasts! With his Purgatory Sword, Gavin managed to fight a few of them, while the tribe were using arrows and axes. Even Turgado, in his advanced age, joined the fray. But it was starting to get too much for them! Jenny, Joe, and Abbie showed up at the nick of time as they shot the plagued creatures. Causing them to fall, and some of them to even run away. The trio too, were glad to see them, but their chances of survival grew infinitesimal since they were running severely low on supplies, and the infected cronies were endless!

"Soaring Crane must stop Gospodor soon. And it'll take too long to perform the ritual again." To add to his angsts, he was nearly out of holy water, and a sudden bang was heard. Lightning ripped across the sky, and everyone evacuated inside their corresponding tepees, with Gavin and the gang sharing the chieftain's. Turgado prayed to the Great Spirit for his success and everyone did the same.

"Ichabod, whatever you got to do, you better do it quickly." Gavin murmured.

He finally made it up to the deck and heard Gospodor speaking a foreign chant. Whatever it meant, he knew he was going to unleash the dark cloud once more. He can't let himself get driven either, this was his only chance of redemption.

He slowly approached with a crossbow and declared, "Demon lord, Gospodor!"

He halted and with a sneer he boasted, "Ichabod Crane. How happy I am to see you again."

"Gospodor, I'm here to defeat you and to eliminate this threat you've created! You've driven my friends to blind hatred and to worship a deity that wants to dominate every living thing in the world. This all ends now! "

A crash of thunder and blinding lightning zipped nearby. Neither of the men were backing down. Gospodor turned and faced his former servant with angry eyes, leaving the canister on a worn-down crate facing out an open window.

"I shall take you on, Ichabod. You would rather be a Witness, for the city's demise and yours!"

The storm picked up and Ichabod and Gospodor ran and clashed with one another, hand to hand. Fists were flown and they kept dodging and blocking the blows. When he finally made contact square across the face, Gospodor just laughed at him. Crane held his right fist in agony, it was as if he didn't feel the punch at all. He had to find another way, so he unsheathed a sword while he picked up his dark scepter. Once again, they did close combat. While Ichabod made swift moves, Gospodor matched with his unsurmountable strength. As the demon pushed him away he activated his staff and Crane dodged the projectiles. The impacts were destroying the tower, and the storm continued raging. He could barely keep his balance under the gusts or the torrents of rain, but the devil stayed rock steady.

He closed in on Ichabod and grabbed him by the collar of his overcoat. He threw him clear across the tower and landed on the solid steel wall and to the ground. The fall was just as deafening as the thunder itself! Ichabod lied in a heap, nearly incapacitated and immobilized. He did, however, rolled his eyes and saw the canister. Then Gospodor grabbed him by the throat. He was beginning to lose vitality as he gazed onto the incubus's face. The flashes made it even more terrifying.

"Typical human. A weak and broken vessel. How pitiful." He reached for the canister with his free hand and brought it to Crane's lips. "But a demon is more powerful, immortal."

Refusing to drink the water, he turned his face and kept his lips shut. Gospodor grabbed his chin and cheeks as he forced him to drink from the tap. He tried to kick him, but his legs kept slipping. His arms were too painful to move along with the rest of his body.

"I'm offering you one final chance to be at my side, Ichabod. To rule the world and create an Eden with me. Serve by my side..." Gospodor's voice became monotone, and soothing, and his eyes...those hypnotic, exotic, eyes as they gleamed in the dark room. As Ichabod succumbed to them, he let him go.

"I...Then I must..." Ichabod slipped into a trance as Gospodor put the tab against his lips again.

The storm got more brutal and numerous lightning bolts ripped the sky open. Faster and brighter they were. Until...

A huge bolt struck the tower! The entire place inside and out was electrocuted! It also destroyed the canister, shattering it into pieces.

The big bang was heard from the village. And Turgado went still as his face shown great fear. "Soaring Crane..."

"What the hell just happened?!" Gavin asked exasperated.

"Turgado! Was he struck by lightning?" Abbie questioned. All he did was nod. She immediately stood up, and encouraged the others. Leaving the chief behind they headed outside to the tower right away in her van.

"The roads are empty. So it should be easier to get to the tower."

"I hope we're not too late to save Crane." Jenny worried.

"No, if we get there fast enough, we _should_ be able to save him! We have to be there within five minutes." Joe informed.

"He said he'll come back. He promised he would." Gavin stated with a weak tone, his throat feeling like it's been tied in knots.

They've arrived thanks to Abbie's expertise. She was the first to run out just as soon as she parked. Jenny and Joe followed closely. They all ran up the ladders as fast as their feet can carry them! It was as if they were missing every other step.

They finally reached the top and they surveyed the damage: the canister was blown to smithereens, Gospodor's body was nothing but a crispy corpse, and Ichabod...

"Crane! Crane!" He never woke up as Abbie desperately called him.

Joe volunteered to assist her with the CPR. Through their strenuous training as a petty officer and an EMT respectively, they knew what they had to do! She unzipped and discarded his jacket, and tore open the upper part of his shirt. She tilted his head back to open the airways within his neck, and Joe closed his nostrils. Abbie used two fingers to open his mouth and breathed twice before she made fifteen chest compressions. She repeated the process while Joe kept Ichabod's nostrils shut and his head tilted back.

Everyone kept encouraging him to come to. But the situation seemed hopeless.

Ichabod finally sputtered after the third to fourth try; it was difficult to tell how many times Abbie and Joe used the resuscitation. He took fresh deep breaths and his head felt really fuzzy. He first saw Abbie leaning over him, then Joe, Jenny and Gavin. Then he wondered, "Did we do it? Did...we make a difference?"

"Yes, we did. We all did." she answered.

"The lightning bolt finished the job." Joe clarified. They all looked at the unrecognizable pile of roasted flesh.

"Well...I guess God has done His work." Ichabod stated with a smile causing everyone to giggle. Which made sense since the water tower's exterior was made of steel, considering it to be a lightning rod. Water did conduct the electricity which made a tremendous strike. And because of the elements clashing with each other after Turgado conjured up the storm using the church's holy water. But most of all, Gospodor was there.

"Let's go home, Crane." Abbie said.

 **Epilogue**

Gavin and Ichabod resumed their trip. They just finished climbing up the steepest hill they found, and by the time they reached the top, they've watched the glorious sunset. Ichabod encouraged the corporal to do it and they had to hurry, but he wasn't sure why until now. Exhausted, they sat at the summit, it was definitely worth the challenging climb. They had never seen the sky so clear and majestic. Another day was coming to a close, but, hopefully, not by another moment of chaos.

"Have you been up here, Ichabod?"

"I have not. But I wish I could've visited here more often."

They began to relax, and they wondered how long they'd see the sun like this. Gavin wished it'd stay still so they could gaze at that marvelous sight forever, with no wars or death tearing them away from it. If only that would happen, he thought.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, Gavin. Beautiful. And mysterious. As there are still so many things left unknown about the magnificent heavens. Where everything and everyone is at peace. Which is what we must do, to keep it." the Freemason said, as he became pensive since he mostly knew about war throughout most of his life. "Well, at least we have this to cherish. Knowing that the danger has passed. At least for now."

Looking at him, at that moment, he was so wise and ancient. Gavin wished he would someday finish what he started during the Revolution and put his violent past behind him. He hoped that his time will come in full circle, but without resulting in an apocalypse or his own death. And wondered if there ever was a place where he and his friends would reunite without any type of danger holding them back. But until then, they must fight for their cause, for everything he stands for.

And one day leave this world behind with the memories and history of restoring order to Sleepy Hollow.

 **A/N: I suppose it was a nice ending to this horror fic. And I wish the same, even though Abbie and Joe are no longer with us.**

 **I have seen** _ **Sometimes They Come Back...Again**_ **, and it was no doubt hardcore horror! It was a movie based off of some characters Stephen King created, so you know it's bound to be intense. Also, I haven't had S'mores or even venison in ages! I wish the latter is legal to sell.**

 **Ok, yeah, the scene with the dark cloud and the infected victims was a concept from Dragon Ball Z's Garlic Jr. Saga; it had an interesting scenario but it quickly became a sack of crap.**

 **The idea of the Hellfire club was from a documentary I used to see about the evolution of Satan and Hell, and the history behind them. And it is true that Ben Franklin did attend these things. Also, there were some references to a few episodes such as** _ **Serilda of Abaddon**_ **,** _ **The Sin Eater**_ **,** _ **Deliverance**_ **, and my fic,** _ **Test of Wills**_ **.**

 **I'm not too good with complex designs, but the interior of the church is similar to an image I saw on a YouTube video. It described how "** _ **Dancing Mad**_ **" should sound like and it featured a Heaven Save Point. I'm not sure what the image is called, but it was very intriguing.**

 **Gospodor is actually translated as lord in Latin. The design was similar to The Darkness from the archaic movie, Legend, and the OC kind of reminded me of the charismatic reverend I saw in that documentary.**

 **I guess it made sense with the significance of the water tower and how it was struck by lightning. And, as always, I hope you all like this Halloween story. So please leave a reply and/or add this as a favorite. I really want Season 4 to be promising, even though it'll be set in Washington and there is a rumor that Henry Parrish may return, hopefully not.**

 **So, until next time, Sleepy Heads!**


End file.
